Merry XXXmas, Professor Snape
by Aesalys
Summary: Le Professeur Snape met le Père Noël au défi de lui offrir ce qu'il souhaite vraiment pour Noël. Ca tire sur le PWP.
1. Chapter 1

TOUT LE RESTE DE LA FIC EST PUBLIE SOUS FORME DE CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT DANS MON BLOG, aesalys POINT publications POINT over-blog POINT com

.

.

.

Chapitre 1 ~ Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est…

.

« Albus, je refuse !

-Allons, Severus. C'est pourtant de saison » contra le Directeur au sourcillant Maître des Potions.

« Allez, Severus… Ne joue pas les Scrooze » renchérit Minerva en lui souriant.

« C'est 'Scrooge', Madame, et un joyeux 'pfff, quelle connerie' à tous ! » lâcha Snape, avant de se détourner pour exécuter une rapide retraite de la Grande Salle.

Le Maître des Potions était totalement dégoûté. Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi et il avait déjà été frappé à l'arrière de la tête par une boule de neige alors qu'il se rendait chez Hagrid (le petit bâtard l'ayant jetée s'étant enfui), glissé sur la glace en descendant les escaliers principaux, avait failli être écrasé par l'énorme sapin de Noël qu'Hagrid n'avait pas fixé correctement à sa place, et faillit être piégé par Sybil Trelawney sous cette saloperie de gui.

Maintenant, Albus voulait qu'il 'parle' au Père Noël (qui, bizarrement, avait l'air d'Hagrid dans un costume de Noël) et lui dire ce qu'il voulait pour Noël, uniquement parce que les autres professeurs l'avaient fait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaître, il entendit Albus le rappeler, avec cette détestable note d'autorité dans la voix.

« Severus, j'avais espéré que cette année tu ferais au moins l'effort de t'imprégner de l'esprit de Noël. Une fois encore, tu échoues à te mettre dans le ton. Alors, je crains de devoir insister pour que tu parles au Père Noël et que tu lui dises ce que tu veux comme cadeau. Et rien de méchant, bien sûr. »

Le Maître des Potions se renfrogna.

« Albus, je proteste. Tu n'as aucun droit… » commença-t-il.

Albus jeta un regard noir au Professeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« J'ai tous les droits. C'est le travail de chaque membre du corps professoral de promouvoir l'esprit de l'école et de participer à ses évènements. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de cela, Severus, alors redresse-toi et va parler à cet homme ! » dit Albus, levant quelque peu la voix.

Snape jura tout bas, grimpa sur l'estrade et passa le tapis brillamment festif jusqu'à l'énorme trône où était installé le Père Noël, qui lui sourit de haut, son regard bleu étincelant.

« Ho, ho, par ici, petit homme. Et que peut faire le Père Noël pour ton Noël ? » lança le gros bonhomme à Severus.

Snape lui jeta un regard noir.

« Appelez-moi encore une fois 'petit homme' et je vous promets que je vais faire pousser tant de boutons sur votre cul que vous ne serez plus capable de vous asseoir pendant des semaines » gronda Snape à voix basse, espérant ainsi ne pas être entendu par le Directeur, qui l'observait intensément, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire du Père Noël s'effaça.

« Vous n'avez pas franchement l'esprit de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? » renifla Snape. « Je suis ici sous la contrainte. La seule chose que j'espère pour Noël, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

'Et d'obtenir un nouveau poste dans une autre école' ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Le Père Noël l'étudia.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que vous désirez » insista le géant couvert de rouge.

Snape voyait bien une chose. Être libéré de Voldemort et finir sa carrière d'espion. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans une petite boîte.

« Il n'y a rien que je souhaite qui puisse m'être empaqueté et livré » gronda Snape. « Les choses que je souhaite sont hors de ma portée et de la vôtre.

-Pourquoi ne pas me tester ? Demandez quelque chose » reprit le Père Noël. « N'importe quoi. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait suffisamment entendu de ces imbécilités. Il y avait tant de choses dans le monde qu'il désirait et n'aurait jamais. Avoir ce… Ce… Crétin en costume rouge lui agiter ce fait devant le nez était insultant, voire carrément douloureux.

« Si vous êtes le Père Noël, trouvez tout seul, putain ! » rugit Snape, en se détournant en un grand tourbillon de robes, descendant de l'estrade à grands pas, contournant Albus, Minerva et les autres membres du corps professoral, filant au travers de ces élèves agaçants, et hors des doubles-portes. Il se dirigeait vers la paix et le silence de ses cachots. Personne ne viendrait l'y ennuyer.

Le Père Noël l'observa partir, et sembla pensif.

Sur le chemin des cachots, Snape croisa un Hagrid souriant.

« Ha, bonjour, professeur ! » lui lança le géant.

Snape cligna simplement des yeux. N'était-ce pas lui à l'instant qui incarnait… Et peu importait. Il fit un signe tendu de sa main à Hagrid et poursuivit sa route.

Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans son bureau quand la seconde voix la plus agaçante du monde sonna dans le couloir. La première étant celle de Potter.

« Professeur, puis-je vous retenir un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

-NON ! C'est la veille de Noël, et je ne travaille plus, Miss Granger » gronda-t-il, ouvrant la porte de son bureau sans regarder en arrière, espérant qu'elle s'en irait simplement.

« Mais professeur, ce n'est que pour une question au sujet du devoir que vous nous avez donné pour les vacances. S'il vous plaîîîîîît. »

Snape soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il abandonne pour Hermione Granger ? Elle avait été sa plaie au cours des sept dernières années. C'était une élève brillante, concentrée, travaillant dur, et agaçante. Mais sa faim de connaissance était rafraîchissante. Voilà pourquoi. Elle était la seule non-cornichon de ses classes.

« Très bien, Miss Granger, quelle est votre question? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais juste comment vous souhaitiez que soit écrit l'essai sur les propriétés de la baie de Hagglethorn ? Qu'il soit narratif ? Descriptif ? Argumentatif? Ou peut-être selon une analyse progressive? Ou en division et classifications? »

Le Professeur la fixa un instant, puis se pinça le nez. Il s'en foutait. Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire de la manière dont elle l'écrivait. Il observa Hermione.

« Je vais vous dire, Miss Granger. Décidez de comment vous voulez l'écrire, et je l'accepterai » lâcha-t-il en tournant une fois de plus les talons en direction de son bureau.

« Mais, Professeur, vous aviez probablement un type d'essai spécifique en tête quand vous nous avez donné le devoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, le pressant.

Un type d'essai spécifique ? Le Professeur serait déjà heureux de lire une phrase cohérente sur chaque devoir. Il commença à sentir poindre le mal de crâne.

« Miss Granger, écrivez-le narratif, dans ce cas » reprit-il, se détournant à nouveau pour entrer.

« Mais, Professeur, ne croyez-vous pas que narrative est trop… Eh bien… Vague pour un document de valeur scientifique basé sur… » commença-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien partir et écrire ce satané essai et me laisser tranquille ? » renifla-t-il. « Cet essai n'est pas attendu avant le début d'année. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas gambader avec les autres élèves et célébrer la saison ? »

La jeune sorcière le regarda simplement, blessée, les yeux écarquillés, ses yeux d'ambre commençant à s'emplir de larmes.

« Je voulais juste faire du bon travail, Professeur » dit-elle, les larmes commençant à rouler au bas de ses joues.

Snape soupira. Il détestait qu'une femme, quelque soit son âge, pleure.

« Miss Granger. Vous faites TOUJOURS un bon travail, quelque soit la chose sur laquelle vous travaillez. Pourquoi ressentez-vous toujours le besoin d'être appuyée ? Ou d'attendre que les autres valident votre travail ? Vous avez les meilleures notes de l'école. Vous devez arrêter de regarder les autres pour un 'c'est bien'. Vous devez découvrir par vous-même que c'est 'bien'. La seule façon de faire cela est de prendre des risques. Me comprenez-vous, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il espérait avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

Hermione l'observa.

« Je crois que oui, Professeur » acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Tout ce que le Professeur sut ensuite, c'est que ses bras étaient pleins d'une très charnue et très douce et très remuante jeune sorcière, qui pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une surprenante quantité d'ardeur, et beaucoup moins de talent. Abasourdi, il resta un instant figé, laissant Miss Granger l'embrasser. Puis il parvint à la repousser.

« C'était 'bien' ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Haletant du choc et du contact inhabituel avec une jeune sorcière nubile, le Professeur ne put lui répondre. Il était peut-être en pleine attaque cardiaque.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait pris le risque. Elle avait envie de faire ça depuis la fin de sa sixième année.

« J'ai eu dix-huit ans la semaine dernière, Professeur. Je suis sexuellement majeure maintenant » ajouta-t-elle en agitant les sourcils.

Par tous les dieux, de quoi parlait-elle ? Ce que ça voulait dire pour lui ? Pourquoi agitait-elle ainsi les sourcils ? A moins que… Bon sang de licorne !

Miss Granger était-elle en train de lui faire des avances ? A lui ?

Snape lutta pour reprendre contenance.

« Miss… Miss Granger ! Ce… C'était… » tenta-t-il, commençant à hyper-ventiler.

« Bien ? » demanda-t-elle, élevant les sourcils.

« Inapproprié » corrigea-t-il.

« Non » argumenta-t-elle. « La semaine dernière, ça aurait été inapproprié, puisque j'avais toujours dix-sept ans. Maintenant, c'est 'légal'. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Je ne sais pas où je vais avec celle-là. Je pensais que faire quelque chose pour Noël serait un changement sympa. Si je le finis, ça n'aura probablement pas de profondeur. Je cherche plutôt de l'originalité. Snape est vraiment OOC. Hermione est une Lolita. Je suis juste oblige d'écrire, maintenant, je présume *hausse les épaules*

.

Aë : Voilà le début d'une fic marrante, en dix chapitres, pour Noël 2014 ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Tout ça commence très bien dis donc ^^ Jusqu'ici Severus ne me parait pas si OOC que ça, mais Hermione si par contre ^^

.

Aë : Boarf, c'est un truc léger pour les fêtes ^^

J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tout ça va donner, même si j'ai tout de même ma petite idée sur le dénouement ^^

.

Note de **Nathéa** : Premier chapitre, court, léger et effectivement on se doute un peu où tout ça va nous mener, reste à savoir comment ils vont y arriver !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi et il avait déjà été frappé à l'arrière de la tête par une boule de neige alors qu'il se rendait chez Hagrid (le petit bâtard l'ayant jetée s'étant enfui), glissé sur la glace en descendant les escaliers principaux, avait failli être écrasé par l'énorme sapin de Noël qu'Hagrid n'avait pas fixé correctement à sa place, et faillit être piégé par Sybil Trelawney sous cette saloperie de gui._ (J'avoue que pour le gui…)_**(Bref une bonne journée)**__

.

« J'ai tous les droits. C'est le travail de chaque membre du corps professoral de promouvoir l'esprit de l'école et de participer à ses évènements. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de cela, Severus, alors redresse-toi et va parler à cet homme ! » dit Albus, levant quelque peu la voix._ (Pauvre Severus ^^)_

.

Snape cligna simplement des yeux. N'était-ce pas lui à l'instant qui incarnait… Et peu importait. Il fit un signe tendu de sa main à Hagrid et poursuivit sa route._ (Oooh, le Père Noël existe ^^)_

.

Tout ce que le Professeur sut ensuite, c'est que ses bras étaient pleins d'une très charnue et très douce et très remuante jeune sorcière, qui pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une surprenante quantité d'ardeur, et beaucoup moins de talent. **(Ah, elle n'est pas douée au french kiss ?)**

.

« J'ai eu dix-huit ans la semaine dernière, Professeur. Je suis sexuellement majeure maintenant » ajouta-t-elle en agitant les sourcils._ (Comme entrée en matière on a connu mieux ^^)_**(Ben au moins c'est direct)**

.

« La semaine dernière, ça aurait été inapproprié, puisque j'avais toujours dix-sept ans. Maintenant, c'est 'légal'. »_ (C'est pas faux)_


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Les 9 autres (jusqu'à la fin de la fic, donc) sont uniquement sur mon blog !

Cherchez 'Aësälys publications' ou suivez le lien dans mon profil ! Le blog propose un système d'abonnement où il suffit de noter son mail pour avoir une alerte à chaque publication. Vous pouvez aussi venir aimer ma page facebook Aësälys, où je publie tous les liens des nouveaux chapitres, et des blablas ^^


End file.
